Genevieve Aruceid
| residence = Château Pontefract | alias = Hakuchōza (白鳥座, lit. " ") Jen (ジェン, Jen) (By Dahlia Simmons and Various Others) | epithet = "White Spirit General" (白霊将軍, Hakurei Shogun) | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 35 | status = Alive | height = 6'3" (191 cm) | weight = 167 lbs (75.7 kg) | dfbackcolor = #FFFFF0 | dftextcolor = #4169E1 | dfname = Haku Haku no Mi | dfename = Spirit-Spirit Fruit | dfmeaning = Spiritual Manipulation | dftype = Paramecia ( ) }} Genevieve Aruceid (ジュヌビエーブ·アルーシード, Junubiēbu Arūshīdo), also called Jen (ジェン, Jen) for short by those closest to her, is one of the Vice-Admirals in the Marines — well-known for her rigid military mindset and her incredible use of her spirit-based powers; like those of the same ranking, she's also known by another nickname, her's being Hakuchōza (白鳥座, lit. " ") — various aspects of her being likened to the constellation she's named after. A noblewoman from an unknown who's family have served the Marines for generations, she entered the organization at a fairly young age, climbing up through the ranks over the years to reach her current status. Realizing her , she helped pacify the various conflicts of the Oltissia due to her family's relationship with its nobility. Due to the royal family being all but destroyed in the final battle — she was elected as the nation's interim queen, hailed as both a hero and an ideal ruler, while the country came under Marine protection. Currently, the nation's being used as one of the organization's bases — G-8, while Genevieve becoming an incredibly influential figure across the . It's said that because of her abilities, she's one of the few people that can be classified as a "one-man army", hinted by her epithet as the "White Spirit General" (白霊将軍, Hakurei Shogun). Due to her influence as "royalty", along with her powers, she's admitted into the Kurama's inner circle — her role being a personal army at his disposal. Appearance Noted for her nobility and elegance, Genevieve is the embodiment of a strong and willful empress — from her appearance to her personality and even how she carries herself in combat. Due to being raised on a winter island, she's noted to be much paler than those around her, to the point where others believe that she's a ghostly entity. Like those in her family, she embodies the color white in multiple aspects; being rather tall, she's a youthful lady that has a fair and delicate skin complexion. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. Her lithe frame beguiles her strength, speed, and durability — letting her match opponents most would think to be stronger than herself. Her icy blue eyes have an intense and cold look locked in the — "freezing" anyone who would dare show a degree of disrespect to her. It's noted that Genevieve wears two sets of attire because of her role as a Vice Admiral and the interim queen of Oltissia; as a Vice Admiral, she wears a modified military uniform donned by her family for generations. Having a color theme of blue, white and gray, it consists of a white coat with a red brooch and a dark red interior, a dark blue vest that covers a white blouse, exposed upper arms and black gloves; the entire outfit has grey borders — some light and at other places, heavy. Her pants have garters incorporated into them. Like all Vice Admirals, she wears the standard Marine jacket that's draped over her shoulder. As the country's queen, her appearance is equally dignified yet shows a degree of freedom; Ariel notes that it's rather fashionable, with Gen later revealing that it was tailor-made by Oriel Exchange. Her hair flowing down with her bangs covering part of her face, she dons a white fur coat over a white catsuit with a dark blue chest and a pair of heels; her saber is attached to her right side, holstered by a large silver belt. A clear sign of her queendom is a diamond covered tiara worn on top of her head, personally crafted by the country's jewelers. Personality As one of a noble lineage, Genevieve is known to be a responsible individual — one who carries out her duties and roles without fail; over the course of her life, both her lineage and her various positions have shaped her personality and outlooks on life itself, distancing herself from most nobles who have a narrow-minded view. This makes Genevieve a focused yet flexible individual, capable of achieving far more than those of her kind; this is clearly seen when she takes up the mantle of Oltissia's interim queen, despite her current position as one of the Vice Admirals of the Marines — perfectly balancing the two with the help of her subordinates and her subjects. Being raised in a militia family, Genevieve has been properly raised in a strict environment — putting her duties above herself while learning how to be a sociable person; this, in turn, transformed her into a person who follows protocol, yet can be rather friendly and very experienced in the ways of the world. This is best emphasized by her relationship with her subordinate and current Oltissian princess, Ariel Oltissia. Recognizing the girl's potential to be a ruler, she drills her in a variety of areas — admonishing any moments where she slacks off. Like certain members of various organizations and groups affiliated with the World Government, Genevieve appears to be cold, dignified, and distant, preferring to keep her emotions subdued and speaking in a very high-class, eloquent, almost robotic fashion. As a noblewoman, she has the standard elegance and poise of a lady, and perform various activities standard to one of her position. She seems to keep thing professional between herself and her co-workers but can form relationships with them, a prime example is her relationship with Dahlia K. Simmons — the two have a sister-like relationship, doing things that normal siblings would do with each other. Although she strives to keep her emotions in check, she can be rather hot-headed at times. Once she becomes angry, she drops her dignified ladylike demeanor and loses all restraint — seen when certain individuals blatantly undermine her authority, ruthlessly attacking and demeaning them in various ways. As both a ruler and general, Genevieve is noted to have excellent leadership and communication skills, being very empathetic to the various plights, elations, and other facets of those serving under her; like most experienced leaders, she's able to identify the various strengths and weaknesses of her underlings, enemies, and infrastructure — utilizing all to her advantage. Though the country is still rebuilding, she was able to regain most of Oltissia's resources lost in the war and rebuild parts of its infrastructure by assessing the damages to not only the country, but also the people — most of whom entered a state of depression as many of their loved ones and livelihood were lost, what's left over, and the country's relationship with neighbouring nations — doing additional assessments of their state of affairs, thus making appropriate plans. Many in Oltissia describes her to be a wise ruler despite her youthfulness, often thanking the heavens for her saving and presiding over the country in its darkest hours. Like most Marines, she believes in her own brand of justice — , citing that it's a noble's duty to utilize their vast powers and capabilities to aid those weaker, as it's the commoner that helped them elevate said noble to their current position. It's for that reason that she's disgusted with the who constantly abuse their powers for the sake of their lascivious interest, all while doing so under false pretenses. Typically, she doesn't approve the existence of piracy, harshly taking down any pirate crew that crosses her path and, like the Fleet Admiral, abhors the Revolutionary Army, as they often sow discord wherever they go, regardless if they're doing it for the people, believing in only the cause and not the aftermath. History Equipment Lisblanc ( , French for "Madonna Lily"): Lisblanc is the name of Genevieve's unique saber, which is said to be personally forged by an unknown blacksmith affiliated with the Marines to her specifications. It appears as an upper-class dueling saber. The sword has a single-edged, slightly curved blade. The sword's hilt sports a wide, crescent-shaped guard that envelops the hand of the person that wields it, purposefully protecting the hand and fingers from any angle. The hilt has a spiral design etched down it that stops at an orb-shaped pommel. There is a trigger located between the hilt and the guard that opens the hilt. The lower side of the hilt sports a light blue component that is embedded or inserted onto/into the side. The weapon has a function that allows the hilt to slide open and reveal the second hilt within. This hilt is a part to another sword which is sheathed in the hollow fuller of the sword. Winter wields both weapons when separated, and fights in a style similar to fencing with a sword and a main gauche, or parrying dagger. She wields the second sword in her left hand and the main sword in her right, occasionally in a reverse grip. Despite its simplistic appearance, it's more precise and sharper than most swords — piercing and slicing through denser materials with little strength on its owner's end. Though having no special abilities aside from its sharpness and capable of becoming two blades, it's used in conjunction with her Haki and Devil Fruit powers; due to it's reasonable weight, it's perfect for Genevieve's high-speed and precise combat style. Powers & Abilities Quotes *(To Ariel) "Must do everything in life with an intention. Performing an action without this key trait is the same as wasting both time and energy — both of which we lack in spades. So always spend your days doing something meaningful, and never be idle nor ignorant." *(To her subordinates) "If life's taught me anything, it's that balance is required to have a stable community. The World Government, and by extension — the Marines, emphasize too much order, restricting the freedoms of others while contradicting themselves. The Pirates and Revolutionary Army are the opposite; they lack structure and advocate for complete freedom, not knowing the consequences of such ideas. It's rare to find people who openly advocate for both. It's because humanity is stuck on opposite ends; there's no gray area." *(To herself) "From a single opponent to entire armies, I've conquered all who could oppose me and bent them to my will. Now there's nothing that can stop me from achieving my goals!" *(To Ariel) "Though I act like a noble, there are times where I wished for a simpler life. However, that can never be so long as duty calls my name." *(Her catchphrase) "A shorud of white shall fall on this battlefield. Prepare to be smothered under the vastness of blank canvas!" Trivia *She's based on Winter Schnee from the web series, RWBY, Erza Scarlet from the the anime/manga series, RWBY, and to an extent — Mitsuru Kirijo from Persona 3. *The content on this article is recycled concepts that the author wanted to use on the Fairy Tail Fanon site before losing interest because of the manga's terrible ending; in addition, he wanted to utilize the Glyph semblance from the web series, RWBY, which he's taken a liking to for some reason. References Category:Female Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Queens Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:New World Characters Category:Nobles Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Special Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users